What Life's All About
by oldmoon22
Summary: As adults the gang of P.S. 118 will have many joys and their share of sorrows.
1. Chapter 1

The idea for this story has been in my head for I don't know how long so I decided to just write it. I've drawn writers block on my other story so I'll just wait to work on that one.

Arnold and Helga are now Adults and they will experience many joys, and their share of sorrows.

Enjoy! Don't forget to R&R!

* * *

She stared out the window as a melancholy smile played on her face. The feeling of pure bliss filled her soul. _'Life can't get any better than this' _she thought as she sighed.

As he stood in the doorway he could only stare at her. He loved how her sapphire eyes sparkled and the way her blond hair shimmered when the moon light shinned through their bedroom window.

She giggled and blushed when she realized he was staring at her making him chuckle. He put his arms around her as he whispered sweet messages into her ear. "You know I would have to say that your the most beautiful woman in the world." As he kissed her cheek the phone began to ring.

As he picked up the phone he winked at her and walked out the room so he wouldn't disturb her. She just shrugged her shoulders as she picked up her brush from her vanity. As she brushed her long blond hair she flash backed to their wedding day.

-----

_flashback_

She smiled as she saw herself in the mirror. Her wedding dress was the one of her dreams. It wasn't too decorative but it wasn't too dull either, it was just perfect.

"Oh Helga you look so beautiful!" Phoebe squeaked as she looked at Helga. It was finally Helga's turn to be the bride after all the times she was just one of the bridesmaids or for Phoebe and Gerald's wedding, the maid of honor.

She was amazed at how good she looked. Her hair was shinier than she had ever seen it, her eyes even seemed to sparkle more than they ever had. As she saw the time nearing closer to her big moment her heart began beating faster than it ever had.

"It's time Helga. It's time for you to marry Arnold." Phoebe said as she motioned Helga to the doors of the chapel.

As the wedding march began to play and everyone in the congregation sat up Arnold's heart began to beat faster and faster as he sighed. When he first got a glance at her coming down the aisle he could have sworn he was looking at an Angel. The radiance of her face automatically made him calm down and go to a state of pure bliss. He couldn't believe he was actually marrying the girl of his dreams. He felt as if he was the luckiest person on earth.

As they were finally able to look at eachother face to face they could only smile. He loved how she looked in her dress, she loved the way he looked in his tux.

After they exchanged vows and said their I do's it was time for the kiss. As he lifted her veil she felt a rush of emotions come through her. He smiled at her with his illustrious smile as he moved in for the kiss. Their lips met for the first time as husband and wife as the congregation cheered. Without caring about what was around them they just focused on each other and wished they could just stay the way they were at that moment.

----

She came out of her daydream as she heard Arnold open the door. A concerned yet excited look came over his face.

"What is it Arnold?" Helga asked as she walked over to Arnold.

"It's Phoebe." Arnold said as he looked into Helga's eyes.

"What's wrong? Did something happen to her?" Helga asked as a concerned look came over her face.

Arnold smiled and hugged Helga.

"Helga. Phoebe's in labor!"

* * *

I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. Please R&R


	2. The Birth

Thanks for all the great reviews!

This next chapter holds some joy, some sadness, and maybe even some surprises.

R&R please! Tell me what you think could be better or what you like.

Enjoy!

* * *

The words "Phoebe's in Labor!" kept running through her head as her and Arnold drove to Hillwood. She never could have never imagined that Phoebe would be a mother before she was. She was jumping for joy inside but she was also secretly wishing it was her that was having a baby. The only other person from the gang of P.S. 118 who had a baby was Rhonda and that was all the way back in high school. She claimed it was the thing to do on prom night. Nine months later she wasn't too thrilled about her bulging tummy but as soon as she saw her daughter Melody she was instantly in love.

As she looked out the window she saw familiar buildings and some old familiar faces. Hillwood hadn't changed much since her and Arnold had moved away. Some of the old businesses were still up and running but the people who used to run the businesses were now either passed on or in retirement homes while their close family and friends took over their businesses. Even Geraldfield was up and running and young children were still playing baseball there. It was no longer called Geraldfield but now just simply called the "baseball field."

They soon arrived to the Hillwood Community Hospital and ran as fast as they could inside even though they had no idea where to go.

"Excuse me where's Phoebe Johanssen located?"

The young Medical Assistant looked at Helga with an inquisitive look.

"I'm sorry Ms. I can't relay that information to you."

Not wanting to miss the birth of her best friend's first child Helga decided to take matters into her own hands. She took a $20 out of her purse and slipped it to the MA.

"I say you forget about the rules and just TELL us where Phoebe Johanssen is." Helga said with initiative.

The MA looked to Helga and gave her a sorry look as she handed Helga back her money.

"I'm sorry Ms. That's personal information. Your going to have to wait in the waiting room like everyone else."

Before Helga could jump across the front desk Arnold grabbed her hand and ran towards the maternity side of the building.

"Where are we going Arnold?" Helga asked as she tried to catch her breath.

"While you were talking to the woman at the front desk I was reading the map of the hospital."

Arnold smiled at Helga.

"We're going to see that birth if people here like it or not!"

As they ran through the hospital halls it was like they were in a movie. The faces of doctors and nurses came in and out of focus as Arnold and Helga ran even faster towards the maternity ward.

As they arrived to the maternity ward Arnold began calling out Gerald's name.

"Gerald! Gerald! Where are you!?"

After what felt like an eternity for calling out Gerald's name tears began falling down Helga's cheeks. Not wanting to miss the birth of her best friend's baby but knowing that she was probably going to tore Helga apart. _'How can Phoebe forgive me? I won't be able to forgive myself if I miss this birth.'_

Helga slid down the wall and and just shook her head. Arnold walked over to Helga and sat next to her and put his arm around her.

"It's just not fair Arnold. It's just not fair." Helga cried.

"I know honey, I know." Arnold said as he kissed his wife's forehead and held her in his arms.

As the two of them sat alone in the hallway a familiar voice sounded to them.

"Arnold, Helga? There you are! What are you two just sitting there for? Phoebe's going to have a baby!" Gerald yelled as he stuck his head from around the corner.

As they shot up Arnold and Helga ran to the delivery room. Before they could walk into the delivery room two nurses stopped them.

"Sorry but family only."

Gerald smiled at Arnold and Helga than looked to the two nurses. "They are family."

Having the consent of a family member the two nurses gave Arnold and Helga the proper attire that was needed to enter the delivery room. As the three of them walked into the delivery room with green surgical drapes wrapped around them they went to Phoebe's bedside. Arnold wrapped his arms around Helga and kissed her forehead.

"Hey Pheebs how you doing?"

Between huffs and puffs Phoebe glared at Helga.

"How do you THINK I'm doing!?"

Knowing the her friend was in the deep stages of labor Helga decided to let Gerald do all the talking. Phoebe squeezed Gerald's hand as another contraction came.

Arnold motioned for Helga to go to the other side of Phoebe with him to help Gerald coach if he needed it.

"Arnold I don't want to make her angrier than she is now." Helga whispered to Arnold before he made her move to the other side of the bed.

"Any woman in labor is going to be a little aggravated Helga, but she'll want you there when her baby is born, just like you'd want her to be on your bedside when you give birth to our first child." _'Our first child?'_ The words brought a grin upon Helga's face. She couldn't believe he was thinking about it too. How would their child look? _'I wonder...will it have a head like Arnold's or...wait...a head like Arnold's!? Oh no! Man phoebe thinks she's in pain oh man, this child is going to kill me...'_

"OK Mrs. Johanssen it's time to push." The obstetrician said as she looked to Phoebe with confidence.

"No it's time for this baby to get out of me!" Phoebe screamed as she squeezed Gerald's hand even tighter. _'Yes doctor let's get this baby out before I lose my hand!'_

"Ok Mrs. Johanssen take a breath and hold it while you push. Mr. Johanssen you will be counting down from 10 and when you get to 1 your wife can breath again until we tell her to push again."

Helga grabbed a hold of Arnold's hand as she looked excitingly down at her friend who was about to become a mother. Seeing Helga's reaction made him smile and squeeze her hand.

"OK push."

"10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1" Phoebe took quick breaths as she tried not to concentrate on the pain. Gerald looked to Phoebe and kissed her lightly on the forehead.

"Don't you dare touch me! That's what got us into this mess in the first place!" Phoebe screamed as she could only think about the miserable pain she was in. Gerald looked to Arnold with a horrified look on his face. Knowing that Phoebe was just saying that stuff because of the pain she was in Arnold motioned Gerald that it was ok and to just keep coaching his wife.

"Push."

Phoebe was really beginning to hate numbers. Counting down from 10 felt like an eternity. _'Why can't babies just came out in one push? Why can't men give birth to the babies!? Why do women have to go through all the pain!?'_

Phoebe glared at Gerald and Arnold as she took even more quick breaths.

After about a few minutes of pushing the actual delivery was getting near.

"OK Mrs. Johanssen I see the head. Just a few more pushes and you'll have your baby."

With that thought Phoebe squeezed Gerald's hand and smiled at him as a rush of adrenaline gave her the determination to get her baby out,

Gerald wiped the sweat from her brow as she pushed and would randomly kiss her on the forehead and tell her how great she was doing. At times she would swear at him and at other times she would kiss him back.

"OK Mrs. Johanssen one more push and your baby will be here."

Helga squeezed Arnold's hand harder as they both looked to try and see their best friend's baby come into the world.

A smile swept across everyone's face as the sweet sound of baby cries sounded through the room. Phoebe began crying as her newborn baby was soon on her chest and she was finally able to see her daughter for the very first time.

"Oh Arnold she's so adorable!" Helga said as she wiped away her tears. Arnold put his arm around Helga and kissed her on the cheek as he smiled down at the newborn.

After a few minutes of checking to make sure the newborn was healthy and functioning the way she should she was wrapped in a blanket and handed to Phoebe. A smile of pure joy came over Phoebe as she looked down on her daughter.

"What's the beautiful little girl's name?" Arnold asked as he looked at the newborn admiringly.

"Alison Chieko Johanssen. Alison meaning noble, Chieko meaning child blessed with wisdom." Phoebe said as she gently moved a small strand of hair from her daughter's face.

"She's beautiful Phoebe. I'm so proud of you." Gerald said as he kissed Phoebe.

"She has your eyes Gerald." She said with a smile.

Arnold and Helga smiled down at their friends with their new baby and than to each other.

"Oh Arnold, I want a baby." Helga cooed.

Before Arnold could answer an unexpected guest arrived. Everyone in the room looked to the mysterious figure as it walked in the room.

"Arnold Shortman?" The deep voice of the figure asked as it approached Arnold.

"Yes. I'm Arnold Shortman."

The figure took out a badge which read "Private Investigator" on it.

"I'm a private investigator hired to find you."

Arnold looked to the figure with confusion.

"Who's trying to find me?" Arnold asked as he could not think of anyone who would be looking for him since he had already found his parents. The figures response left everyone in the room in shock.

"Your son."

* * *

Wow, Arnold's got some explaining to do! Well I hope you all liked it. Remember R&R please! I like to know what I can do to improve my writing and what you like about my writing. Thank's for reading!


	3. How could I have let this happen?

Hey everyone!

I hope you enjoy this next chapter!

There just might be a clue on the mystery of Arnold's son.

R&R please! I enjoy hearing what can be made better or what you like...you can even make suggestions on what you want to happen.

* * *

"I can't believe you!" She screamed.

"I...I can explain!"

"Don't even bother! I hate you!" She screamed as she ran out the door.

"Ugh! Teenagers are such a pain." Rhonda sighed as she sat on the couch. She never knew anyone to be so selfish, so self absorbed, so...._'so like me.'_

"She's just like me. I can't believe I taught my daughter to be so selfish and so self absorbed. If only that lame excuse of a father would be a man and take on the responsibility of being a father to his daughter. I can't believe I was so stupid! And my excuse? _'It was the thing to do on prom night.' _Arg! Your so stupid Rhonda! Stupid, stupid, stupid! What kind of excuse is that?

---

_flashback_

It was the perfect night, it was her dream night. It was the prom. She was finally able to convince her parents to buy her a one of a kind prom dress, the one that would make all the girls despise her and all the guys love her.

She smiled at herself in the mirror as she practiced herself winning the crown. The black straps complimented her toned shoulders as the maroon satin fabric accented her red lipstick.

They soon arrived to the prom in the limo she just had to have. She looked to him and than to the door. Looking confused at first but than getting what she was getting to after she sneered at him he ran out of the car and opened her door. She walked to the ball room as she left her date behind believing that he would just make her look bad.

_'Ha! Even though that's impossible.'_

"I'm hereee! No autographs please." Rhonda said as she patted her hair.

A look of disappointment came over her face as no one in the room looked her way.

"Umm...Hello!" Rhonda yelled as she frowned and put her hands to her hips. A familiar laugh came from behind her.

"Still don't get it do you princess." Helga laughed.

"What are you talking about!?" Rhonda snarled.

Helga pointed to people around the dance floor than to Rhonda.

"They could care less about you or your 'perfect little prom dress.' "

Rhonda glared at Helga as Harold put his arm around Rhonda.

"Come on Rhonda. She's just pulling your chain. I mean she's just jealous because she looks like a dud and you look like a stud." Harold said with a smile.

Rhonda looked to Helga. Her blond hair was curled as she was wearing an elegant pink dress with a white ribbon tied around her waist. Her white heels sparkled with her pearl earrings and necklace.

"I didn't think someone like you dressed up."

Helga curled up her fist as Arnold put his hand on her shoulder.

"Come on Helga, let's not cause a scene." Arnold said as he pleadingly looked to Helga.

Helga snarled at Arnold as she clenched her fist at Rhonda before walking away. Arnold rolled his eyes at Helga as Lila gave him a light kiss on the cheek.

Rhonda looked to Harold with a seductive smile on her face.

"We just got here Rhonda. I didn't even get to eat yet!" Harold moaned as he looked to the food across the room. Rhonda grabbed Harold by his collar as she snarled at him.

"Look Harold! I told you what was going to happen tonight. If you even think about that food before me than we're through."

Rhonda evilly smiled at him as he sighed and agreed to go with her.

Lila smiled at Arnold as she kissed his cheek.

"So..."

"So?"

"Well Rhonda was talking to some of the girls and she told us about something that we needed on prom night and that if we didn't have this thing that we wouldn't know the true spirit of prom..." Lila looked to Arnold pleadingly.

Confused on what she was asking for Arnold looked at Lila with confusion.

"It doesn't cost anything and we don't even have to leave the prom but if I don't get this thing than I'll be hearing it for the rest of my life." Lila said as she looked to Arnold with puppy dog eyes.

Arnold smiled at Lila and sighed.

"OK Lila...I still say that people who will ridicule you for something you did or something you didn't have aren't your true friends but since you won't listen to me I'll just give you this thing so I can make this night a perfect night for my perfect lady." Arnold said as he kissed Lila.

"Why are we doing this again?" Harold asked as he looked longingly at the food in the other room. Rhonda smiled evilly at Harold. She usually wouldn't do this kind of thing but everyone at the country club told her about their prom nights and how it was the thing to do.

"It's the thing to do on prom night..."

* * *


	4. Helga's Response

What will be Helga's response to Arnold having a son? Read and find out!

R&R please!

* * *

A look of complete shock, anger, and hurt came over Helga's face as she clenched her fist.

"Son?"

Helga looked to Arnold in complete disbelief.

"Son? You have a son!? Who the....I don't even want to know who the mother is. If I did...."

Helga motioned herself as if she was choking someone.

Not wanting to cause a bigger scene Arnold decided to take Helga aside.

"Look Helga, I know your angry and frankly I am too but look who's over there." Arnold said as he pointed to Gerald, Phoebe, and their newborn baby.

"This is a day of celebration for them so I don't want us to fight with this guy right now. I will promise to get to the bottom of it all and I can promise you that I don't have a son, I don't have any children. The only way I have a child is if your pregnant right now and didn't tell me."

Helga looked to the PI with a glare and than to Arnold with the same glare.

"OK Arnold. I'm not going to fight with this guy or you only because my best friend just had a baby and I don't want to ruin this moment for her but..." Helga glared at Arnold as she clenched her fist.

"I never want to see you again. The only way I would ever think about coming near you again is if this whole thing was a big joke or you don't have a son but if you cheated on me or even worse, lied to me..." A tear streamed down her face.

"I want a divorce."

With that Helga walked over to Phoebe and gave her a sincere kiss on the cheek before walking out the door.

"Can I talk to you outside please." Arnold calmly said to the PI as he didn't want to disturb Gerald and Phoebe.

As the two walked outside Arnold tried to imagine who could play such a prank on him. He knew he didn't have a son. He didn't even do anything with anyone besides Helga and she would have surely told him if she had a baby.

"OK I don't know who you are but your little stunt might have just cost me my wife!" Arnold yelled as flames rose in his eyes.

The PI looked to the cameras above the entrance.

"Hey I don't feel comfortable talking in front of these cameras."

Arnold looked to the PI with anger for his utter disregard for what he had just caused between him and Helga.

"There were cameras in the hospital when you came in what's the difference?"

"Well I was going to ask to talk to you somewhere without cameras anyway."

"Well you know what. I honestly don't care about what you want." Arnold said as he folded his arms.

The PI smiled and put his arm around Arnold before Arnold gave him a bad look as he looked to the guys hand on his shoulder.

"Look Mr. Shortman either you go with me now or your little wife..."

Before he could finish his sentence Arnold grabbed the PI by his collar.

"Don't you even think about harming my wife!" The flames in Arnold's eyes grew.

The PI looked to Arnold as if he wasn't being held by his collar.

"Than come with me where there's no cameras."

Arnold let the PI down as they walked away to a secluded area.

"OK now...." Arnold suddenly stopped speaking as he felt something in his back. Something that felt like a....a gun. Arnold gulped as sweat began to come across his brow.

"You see that van right over there." The PI said as he pointed to a van across from the secluded area.

Arnold could only slightly nod.

"I'm only going to tell you this once. Walk with me to that van, open the passenger door and get in without a scream or without motioning that your in any kind of trouble. If you don't follow these directions than your little wife will cease to be."

Arnold felt his heart pounding. He couldn't believe what this guy was saying. He could feel the ice of the guy's heart through his voice and he knew that if he didn't do exaclty what the guy said that Helga would... he couldn't even think about it.

"Got it." The PI said as he pushed the object deeper into Arnold's back.

Arnold nodded as he walked with the PI to the van across the lot. He didn't know what to do, he felt completely helpless. Why did this guy want to hurt him and Helga so bad? Who could have possibly set this all up? As he got into the passenger seat and the van drove away Arnold could see from the corner of his eye that him and the PI weren't the only ones in the van. A sudden rush of hands came toward him as he was suddenly pulled into the back seat.

"We can't have you see where we're going or how to get there so we're going to have to blindfold you. We also need to tie you up you know so you can't try and take the blindfold off or try anything else stupid."

Before Arnold knew it he was in the back of a van with people he didn't even know and he was blindfolded and tied up.

* * *

Oh no! Arnold is being taken against his will. Will Helga actually divorce Arnold? Will they ever see each other again? Tune in to find out.


End file.
